The Fate of Us
by bookworm722
Summary: Elena has just graduated high school. She and her friends are embarking on a cross country road trip for a few months before college. However, their bus is stopped by masked men and one of the men is immediately drawn to Elena. He takes her from the bus and will do anything to keep her…anything. Rated T for now, but maybe switch to M later...
1. Chapter 1

**The Fate of Us**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I wish I did. I do own this plot, but the characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith.

**Summary:** Elena has just graduated high school. She and her friends are embarking on a cross country road trip for a few months before college. However, their bus is stopped by masked men and one of the men is immediately drawn to Elena. He takes her from the bus and will do anything to keep her…anything.

**Author's Note:** I am back with another TVD story. I can't wait until October and it seems so far away! So, I thought I would give us a little DELENA to hold us over. Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews make me write faster, but no pressure! Here is chapter one. ENJOY!

**Chapter One – The Beginning**

Elena could not believe she had graduated high school. She was officially a high school graduate and she and her friends were taking a cross country road trip that would span a few months. She was thrilled. She was leaving Mystic Falls and the sadness behind. Sure she would miss her Aunt Jenna, her history teacher Alaric, and her home. However, she would not miss the memories that assaulted her at every turn. She would not miss Wickery Bridge where she lost her parents. She would not miss any of those things.

Her parents had died her junior year of high school. Her brother, Jeremy, had ventured into drugs until she had forced him out of it. He was now settled and happy with his girlfriend, Anna. Right after the death of her parents, she had broken up with her longtime boyfriend Matt. She loved him, but she wasn't in love with him. It took them six months, but now they were friends, best friends. Elena and been dating Stefan for over a year now and she thought she could finally be happy with him. However, Elena always felt there was something missing between them. There wasn't a spark…not like her brother talked about having with Anna. Bonnie told her that it would come, but Caroline hadn't beaten around the bush. She had told Elena. "If it didn't start with sparks then you won't ever have them."

Elena was hoping this road trip would help her define her relationship with Stefan. He was adoring and treated her like a queen. He didn't pressure her into a sexual relationship. Caroline couldn't believe that Elena had managed to stay a virgin, but she had never felt ready to take that step with Matt or with Stefan. They had both respected her enough to be gentlemen about it, but Elena also knew that Stefan was getting impatient about taking that next step. This made Elena nervous because she didn't want to take that step with him, not yet anyway. She hoped that they would discover a spark together on this trip…maybe then she would want to take that step with him. She was having serious doubts about that though. She knew that she loved Stefan, but she wasn't sure if she was in love with him or not.

The bus ride was calming and soothing. Matt and Bonnie chatted animatedly in one seat. Caroline and Tyler were sucking face in another. Anna was sitting in the front bus seat and chatting with Jeremy as he drove the small bus. The bus couldn't really be called a bus, more like a really big van. Jeremy didn't need a special license to drive it or anything. It had three pairs of seats on each side. Elena and Stefan sat in the back and Stefan held her hand gently in his. She smiled at him, but didn't know what to say. Suddenly Jeremy slammed on the brakes yelling out. "What the hell!"

Matt stood up immediately and Elena looked out the window to see what was going on. She saw three big SUVs blocking the entire highway. She saw four men walking towards the bus and felt panic swell within her. The first pried open the bus doors and climbed aboard with another following quickly after him. One stayed by the door while another stood on the other side of the bus. There was no way to escape and Elena felt panic fill her entire being.

"What have we here? Looks like a big friends vacation." A man said in a voice with a British accent. His eyes focused on Caroline for a long moment before moving on. "Hope you don't mind us crashing, mate." He said addressing Tyler who looked as if he was going to rip the man limb to limb.

Jeremy stands up and immediately the man is next to him placing a gun to his head. Elena stands immediately unable to see her brother in harm's way. "Wait! Please don't hurt him, please."

The other man looks up with interest and all she can see are his hypnotizing eyes through all the black. "Lower your weapon." He orders in a low and husky voice. Then he starts walking towards the back of the bus. Stefan quickly stands beside Elena to protect her, but the man doesn't even spare him a glance. There is an arrogance in his walk. His eyes take Elena in with interest and she shivers slightly under his gaze.

"What do you want?" She heard Caroline squeal, but the man in front of her doesn't even acknowledge Caroline. He reaches a gloved hand up and runs it down the side of Elena's face gently and murmurs under his breath.

"Beautiful." He says before dropping his hand hesitatingly. "Who is the young man you want to protect?" He asks her his voice like liquid velvet.

Elena answers him thinking only of protecting her brother and nothing else. "He's my little brother." She whispers and watches a small smile light his eyes.

He leans in close to her ear pushing Stefan back when he tries to intervene. "I will make you a deal, beautiful. I will leave everyone on this bus alone. No harm will come to them. If you will agree to the terms." He says softly.

Elena looks at him in confusion. "What do you want?"

He grins at her. "You have to come with me."

"No." Stefan says determinedly. The man in black doesn't even look at him.

Elena looks around at her friends and her terrified brother. "Elena, don't!" Jeremy commands her, but the man next to her hits him in the stomach and he falls to the floor coughing and Anna immediately falls to her knees beside him. Elena knows she has no choice. She has to go with them or these men will kill all these people. She will lose her brother, her best friends, and her boyfriend. She has no other choice.

Elena clears her throat. "I accept your terms." She says softly causing all of her friends to start screaming at her.

Tyler stands and faces off with the man in front of Elena and the man looks bored when he turns to Tyler. "You try something and you will be dead before you even complete a thought and then I will put a bullet through your pretty blonde girlfriend's head just for the trouble. We've done it many times and I assure you my conscience won't get in my way." His words make Tyler falter and he sits back down in defeat. Matt is not so quick to give up and Elena sees determination in his expression before she speaks.

"I have agreed to the terms, but I would like a private moment to say goodbye."

The man nods at her and motions for the man by Jeremy to get off the bus while he waits by the door, but doesn't get off the bus. Elena turns to Stefan and throws her arms around his neck.

"You can't do this." He whispers in her ear.

"Call the police, Stefan." She whispers back before gently kissing him goodbye on the lips. Out of the corner of her eye she sees the man wince but on closer inspection she is sure she has imagined it.

She hugs Bonnie, Caroline, and Tyler before embracing Matt. Matt cries as he hugs her.

"I will never stop looking for you." He vows and Elena can't help but think about how much more impassioned his words are than Stefan's.

"I know." She says softly.

She gives Anna a hug and then Jeremy is in her arms as they both cry. "I love you." She demands as she hugs him tightly to her. "I love you, Jer."

He holds her as tight as he can. "I love you, too. I will see you again soon." He tells her seriously. Elena can only nod through her tears as she picks up her bag and prepares to leave her entire world behind. The man reaches his hand out and takes her bag before throwing it to someone outside. He puts his arms around her shoulders and she stiffens before walking off the bus with him. Two men stay by the bus with their guns trained on it. The man walks over to the SUV in the middle and opens the passenger door for her and buckles her seat belt.

He goes to the driver's side and slides inside before starting the car and driving away. Elena looks in the rearview mirror until she can no longer see the bus anymore and tears spill down her cheeks.

"What is your name?" She asks softly.

The man looks at her and then removes his ski mask. He is incredibly handsome and his black hair looks sexy in a messy way. "My name is Damon. And yours is Elena, right beautiful?"

Elena nods. "My name is Elena Gilbert."

**Okay so I have finished the first chapter and I am dying to know your thoughts. Did you love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know if you would like me to continue this story. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fate of Us**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I wish I did. I do own this plot, but the characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith.

**Summary:** Elena has just graduated high school. She and her friends are embarking on a cross country road trip for a few months before college. However, their bus is stopped by masked men and one of the men is immediately drawn to Elena. He takes her from the bus and will do anything to keep her…anything.

**Author's Note:** I am back with a new chapter. I am sorry it has been a while. Our family took a vacation and then real life has been a little crazy. I wanted to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews. They mean so much to me and made me push to get this chapter done even with the mountain of other things I am doing at this time. I would love to know your thoughts. Please read and review. Thank you so much!

**Chapter Two – Introductions**

Elena doesn't know how long they have been driving. She had fallen asleep several times. She leaned her head against the cool windowpane and stared out at the countryside. The man had not blindfolded her or tied her up. She would catch him gazing at her many times throughout the trip. They turned down another road and then Elena saw a beautiful mansion nestled in the trees. Damon entered some security code and the huge iron gates that surrounded the mansion's gate opened. Damon pulled up into the driveway and pulled the SUV into the garage. He shut the garage door immediately and Elena saw a sleek, black convertible occupying another space in the garage.

Damon got out of the car and opened Elena's door for her before taking her hand in his. She wanted to pull it away, but thought it best not to anger him. He pulled her behind him and up the stairs into the house. The house was massive. It was three stories and very richly decorated. There were plush carpets and shiny floors. The opulence surprised Elena, but she said nothing. Damon led her up the stairs and down the hall. He opened a door and Elena gazed in at the massive room.

Damon's low voice cuts through the silence. "This will be your room. There is a private bathroom just through that door." He says pointing in that direction. "There is also a large walk in closet just through there. It will be stocked with a full wardrobe for you soon."

Elena nods, but says nothing. She walks around the room and takes in the rich tapestries. She gazes out the window into the expansive backyard. There is an in ground pool, tennis courts, and a hot tub. Beyond that is miles of trees as far as she can see. Damon's voice startles her again. "My house is the only house around for miles and it is gated. You will not be able to escape me."

Elena whirls around on him in anger. "What do you want from me?" She yells.

He smirks at her and walks towards her slowly. Elena backs up against the window and Damon reaches out and touches her cheek gently. "Welcome home, Elena." He says sensually. He turns around and walks out of the room before locking the door behind him. Elena tries the door anyway and realizes it is locked. She huffs in exasperation. She goes back to the windows, but they don't open and even if they did there is nowhere for her to go. Her room is too high off the ground for her to jump. She turns and walks into the bathroom. She is shocked to see a Jacuzzi bathtub and also a shower with multiple showerheads in it. She walks into the empty walk in closet and it is enormous.

A brief knock on the door causes Elena to rush back into the main room. Damon comes in carrying her bag and also another bag. He sets her bag on the bed and the other bag next to it. Damon looks at her intently and Elena looks away so she doesn't get lost in his eyes. "I brought your things, minus your cell phone and computer of course. I also brought you a bag of items you might need. Please feel free to take a bath or a shower. I won't disturb you until dinner time in a few hours. There is a big screen television in that cabinet, a dvd player and a wide variety of movies and television shows. You also have dish channels so you can watch whatever you like. In the cabinet across the room, there are hundreds of books. I hope those will suffice for the evening. See you in a few hours." He says softly before leaving and locking the door behind him. Elena picks up the other bag and peers inside. There is some very expensive shampoo, conditioners, body soaps, and body lotions along with other necessities necessary for good hygiene.

Elena's mind starts to wonder and she thinks about Damon and what his plans are for her. He hadn't harmed her. He hadn't tied her up or blindfolded her. He locked her in a luxurious room, not in a dungeon or dirty basement. He had been a perfect gentleman in spite of the fact that he had kidnapped her and taken her from everyone she loves. Elena rifles through her bag and pulls out a long black skirt and a short sleeved blouse. She had always felt comfortable and confident in the skirt and wanted something familiar to cling to as she gathered the items and went to take a bath. She filled the Jacuzzi tub and laid back in it with her head resting on a bath pillow she had found. She luxuriated in the bubbles and the swirling water and tried to relax. She washed her hair twice with shampoo and then with the deep cleansing conditioner before she decided it was time to get out. The bathing products Damon gave her made her skin feel soft and left it glowing, while her hair felt fresh and healthy.

She opted not to blow dry her hair and instead decided to let it air dry leaving it a little curly. She certainly wasn't trying to impress anyone and she didn't feel like styling her hair. Stefan had always liked her hair straightened. He said it made her look incredibly sexy and she didn't want to feel that way now. Matt had liked her hair no matter what, but Matt had always been more deep than Stefan. Elena shakes her head and lounges on the bed before turning on the television. She flipped through the channels before settling on the news. She was wondering if her disappearance had made headlines yet.

Fox News reports state that eighteen year old Elena Gilbert was abducted by a team of men in black SUVs when she was on vacation with her brother and their friends earlier today. Elena agreed to go with one of the men when her brother's life was threatened.

The newscast went on to show her picture and it was one of her with Stefan. She looked at herself carefully and jumped when Damon's soft voice permeated the air.

"You don't look like you are happy with his arms around you." He stated in a tone that left no room for argument.

Elena shrugged her shoulders and refused to turn her gaze where he was leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom door. "You don't know anything about me."

Damon quickly walked into the room and sat down carefully on the foot of her bed being careful not to get close to her so she wouldn't be uncomfortable with him. As much as Elena wanted to she didn't flinch away from him…something much stronger held her in place and it frightened her. "Elena, you are mysterious in many ways but anyone who is looking hard enough at that photo…" He paused the photo on the TV screen. "Anyone looking at that photo would see that there is no excitement or happiness in your eyes. Anyone who was truly looking at you would be able to see that."

Elena felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked at this strange, attractive man. He was gorgeous; she couldn't deny that. His entire body looked toned and he had the most intense eyes Elena had ever seen. She shocked herself by being honest with him. "I guess no one is really looking at me then." She said softly.

She felt surprise overcome her as Damon moved closer to her and gently set his hand on top of hers and she couldn't pull away from him. His touch sent an electric shock through her body and she felt it from the roots on her head to the tips of her toes. Her body had never reacted like that…to anyone. Damon was gazing at her and she stared back at him getting lost in his mesmerizing eyes. His voice is low, and sensual when he responds. "I'm really looking at you, Elena. I see you."

For some reason his words make Elena feel warm and safe. She stands up and pulls her hand out of his for a moment before walking over to the window. The distance helps her clear her head. "What do you want from me?" She asks softly.

Damon stands from the bed and carefully approaches her until he is standing beside her. He doesn't touch her, but they both feel the electricity of their closeness. "I want to make you happy, Elena."

Elena turns to face him in frustration. "Then let me go."

Damon shakes his head determinedly. "Let you go back to that life? No. I won't do that. If you give this a chance then I know you could be happy here with me."

Elena scoffs and turns away again. "You're forgetting a very important part, Damon. You kidnapped me! It is not my choice to remain with you!"

In spite of herself Elena feels tears well up in her eyes as she tries to blink them away. Damon's voice fills the quiet. "I haven't forgotten, Elena. I just know in time you will feel differently for me."

Elena shakes her head viciously. "Never."

Damon's soft laughter fills the room. "You are already affected by me, Elena. Can't you feel the electricity dancing in the air? Didn't you feel the sparks when I touched your hand? We are attracted to one another even if you don't want to admit it."

Elena doesn't say anything. He is right of course, but she isn't going to let him know it. Her silence gives him the answer he wants anyway as he grins at her.

"I knew you were going to be stubborn about it, but I can wait for you as long as it takes."

**Okay so what do you think? I would love to hear your thoughts. I want to know what you think of Damon and his assessment of Elena. I want you to tell me what you think of Elena and how long her stubbornness will last? **** I would love to hear from you! Please review!**


End file.
